


Falling

by Valentine96



Category: Actor RPF, Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-23 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: It’s 2018 and Dianna is living her life happily married. It’s been 3 years since she’s seen Lea. One days she sits and thinks back to when her and Lea’s relationship all started. Dianna loved Lea back then, so when Lea eventually comes back into her life does that love still remain?





	1. Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Glee/Achele fanfic and my first ever fanfic. So Id appreciate any comments on anything! This is purely fictional and all just my imagination which has been inspired by different things. I do not know Lea, Dianna or anyone in this story personally and I do not own anything of Glee. I’m just a big fan of Glee and a big Achele/Faberry shipper, that is all. This is just all for fun.
> 
> If people enjoy this story then I will add more chapters as I want it to be an ongoing story with multiple chapters.

CHAPTER 1: Falling In Love With You

It’s a nice calm Saturday, no rain and no wind, just nice. Dianna sits on her sofa with coffee in one hand and a kindle in the other. She’s always loved reading and just escaping reality as she gets lost in a fictional story. Not that her reality is something to escape from. She has a loving husband, a nice pet cat and a great acting career. She can’t complain about anything in her life, everything just finally feels right. She is still in contact with some of her glee cast members, some she doesn’t hear from but that’s normal to drift apart. Thinking about it right now, Dianna realises she hasn’t been this happy since.. 

FLASHBACK  
March 2010 

It’s around 1 o’clock in the morning. Well Dianna thinks so anyway, she’s had that many drinks, she’s not sure what the exact time is anymore. She just knows it’s late. She’s always loved parties, there’s just so much people to talk to and have a laugh with. Everyone from the Glee cast is here at the bar celebrating the success of season 1 and getting excited for season 2. Everyone is dancing, drinking and having fun. Dianna is sitting at a table having a conversation at the minute with Amber Riley, something about hairdressers. She isn’t sure because she really isn’t listening to Amber honestly. Dianna is too busy watching Lea from a far. She just looks amazing tonight, she always does look amazing she thinks, but there’s something about tonight that makes Lea look better. If that’s even possible.  
Lea then approaches them with two drinks in her hand, one for Dianna and one for herself.  
“Hey you two!” Lea says.  
“Hey Lea” Dianna says. “I missed you” she adds.  
Amber laughs. “Awk Dianna! She was gone for like two minutes. You two seriously need to talk to more people” she jokes. “Why would I do that Amber when Dianna is my favourite person to talk to?” Lea says back grinning. Dianna is also smiling. “Okay okay fine, I’ll leave you two to it! I’m away to talk shop with Chris, bye!” Amber says while laughing.  
Amber walks away and just leaves Dianna and Lea in each other’s company.  
“Thanks for the drink Lea” Dianna says. “No problem” Lea says while winking back.  
They get into general conversation and eventually start flirting with each other like they usually do when they have drink in them. It’s not long before they are talking as if no one else is around. They always get to a point where they are that interested in what the other is saying, that everyone else gets zoned out.  
Lea and Dianna have been best friends since the start of Glee. They had to do storylines together in season one and they just hit it off. Ever since then they just gradually started getting closer and closer. The rest of the cast members noticed and some even joked saying that they were secretly together, even though they are both straight. Dianna knows that Lea is an attractive person and anyone would be lucky to have her. She has never found any girl attractive but she can admit that Lea is. They are best friends after all, they can admit that each other are nice looking. That’s just a girl thing anyway, doesn’t mean they are lesbians. They would hug each other and even jokingly flirt with each other, but that’s just what best friends are like. Isn’t it?  
Despite all of this though Dianna is looking right at Lea and she doesn’t know if it’s the buzz of excitement going around, or the amount of alcohol she has drunk. She just wants to kiss Lea right this very minute. Lea is blabbing on about something and Dianna is just smiling back at her. She thinks that kissing her won’t be such a bad thing, she’s just curious about what it’s like to kiss a girl. If she’s going to try then it may as well be right now with her best friend. No big deal right?  
Lea is still talking “Yeah so I said to him, why not let me sing that song..” She’s cut off because Dianna has just started kissing her. Well this is unexpected, Lea thinks. It feels nice though so she kisses back. Then they both pull away. Lea laughs nervously. “Umm why did you just do that Dianna?”. “I just.. really, really wanted to.” Dianna replies. She adds “you just look so pretty tonight, I mean you always do, your amazing and we are so close. I just , I don’t know, I wanted to kiss you to know what it’s like.” “Your cute when you ramble” Lea says. I’m cute? Dianna thinks. She’s about to respond but doesn’t get a chance as Lea kisses her and it feels amazing. Dianna is pretty sure that someone has bound to have seen what they are doing by now, but she doesn’t care. She’s living in this moment, with Lea. 

PRESENT DAY 2018  
Dianna smiles thinking about that memory. She hasn’t seen Lea in three years , but their first kiss will be a memory never forgotten. The last time she seen Lea was in 2015 when they were filming the last episode. She doesn’t know how three years have passed and she hasn’t ran intoLea once. The last three years have just flew in for her. Although the main reason she hasn’t seen Lea for so long is because they didn’t exactly leave everything on the best of terms..

FLASHBACK  
September 2012

“I can’t do this anymore Dianna” Lea says.  
Ever since Dianna and Lea’s first kiss they started a secret relationship. Only their cast members knew about it and they have been hiding it so well. Everyone has been so supportive of them and said about how happy they make each other. Recently though fans have started to catch on to their relationship and it’s getting harder for them to hide it from everyone.

“Lea we can’t keep having this same conversation.” Dianna says. She adds “like I said before if we just came out everything would be so much more easier. I know there will be things to deal with but we will help each other though it. Plus the fans would go crazy for it, knowing they were right the whole time.”  
“I can’t come out Dianna! Don’t you understand!?” Lea shouts. “You may be gay, bi or whatever but I’m not okay! My family, my friends, my fans, they can’t know about this.” Dianna feels a bit hurt after that as it sounded very harsh. Lea continues though. “Look I really care about you Dianna. Your my best friend. But this , what we have , whatever it exactly is.”  
“A relationship”. Dianna interrupts.  
Lea gives her a mean look. She really isn’t happy right now. Lea repeats herself. “Whatever this is.” She says, harsher this time.. “It’s just run its course, you know we had our fun. It was never meant to be a permanent thing, it was all just for fun right? Just between me and you.”  
Dianna can’t believe the words she’s hearing from Lea right now. Not a permanent thing? She thinks. Why would it go on so long if it was just all for some fun? Dianna just feels all the emotions right now. She knows herself she’s got attached way more than Lea has. Maybe she didn’t make things more clear when this all started? Maybe she should of told Lea more about how she felt.  
“I love you” Dianna confesses to Lea.  
“What?” Lea asks.  
“I love you Lea.” Dianna says again.  
“No no this can’t be happening. No Dianna you weren’t supposed to fall in love with me , no no.” Lea says. She’s starting to cry now.  
“Do you know how hard this already is for me to end it? Now your saying you love me. That just makes it ten times harder!” Lea says.  
“Don’t end it then!.” Dianna pleads, crying now too.  
“I have to!” Lea shouts. “I have to” she says again but more quieter this time as if she’s whispering.  
After that everything is just silent. The two of them just standing there in Leas living room. Not knowing what is going to happen next. So much feelings and emotions have just been thrown out in the last five minutes.  
“I think you should go now..” Lea says quietly as if it’s the saddest thing she’s ever had to say.  
Dianna stares at Lea hoping that she’s going to change her mind any minute now but it doesn’t come. She just told Lea she loves her and it still isn’t enough. She thought for sure Lea loved her back, it sure as hell felt like it when they were together. It felt way more than just two friends having fun. She knows in her heart that Lea has to have felt it too. All that they have been through for it to end like this. It just can’t be over? She just feels so heartbroken now and her tears just won’t stop. Dianna knows if she walks out this door now that she won’t hear from Lea again. Their relationship is over so that means their friendship is forever ruined now too. What else can she do though? Lea has made up her mind. Dianna suddenly feels angry now and before she leaves she says “I hope this is really what you want Lea, because not everyone is going to love you like I do. You can’t just think of yourself all the time. You have to think about other people’s feelings too. I just want you to be happy, that’s all I’ve ever wanted. If me leaving will make you happy then I’ll go now. I just thought you were the person that would never hurt me, now you’re the person that has hurt me the most. It may have been just a fun experience to you but it was real for me! I fell in love with you and I don’t regret it. Not one bit! I think deep down I’ve always loved you, since the day I first met you. You were different than everyone else, we shared a connection that we didn’t share with anyone else. Just a shame that it has been all for nothing now. Goodbye Lea.” Dianna will probably regret having said all that tomorrow but she doesn’t care right now. She just had to let it all out.  
Lea is left speechless and with that, Dianna with tears in her eyes, walks out of Lea’s house and possibly out of her life.


	2. Fall To Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dianna runs into Chris and Amber. They invite her to a karaoke bar but what happens when Lea who she hasn’t seen in 3 years turns out to be at that bar too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the Avril Lavigne song Fall To Pieces.
> 
> Once again this story is fictional, this is just my imagination. I don’t own anythung by glee and I don’t know anyone in this story in real life. 
> 
> Also I would really appreciate some comments as this is my first story. Enjoy 🙂

CHAPTER 2   
Fall To Pieces

It’s 9 o clock in the morning and Dianna has just woke up. It’s going to be a great day she thinks to herself as she looks out the window at the sunny weather. She gets out of the bed, sticks on her house coat and heads downstairs. Her husband, Winston is at the table reading the paper. “Hey morning” he says as he gets up from his chair and give Dianna a kiss. “Morning” she says back. “Shouldn’t you be heading to work?” She asks while looking over at the clock. “Yep!” Winston says. “I just didn’t want to leave without seeing you first” he says with a grin. Dianna smiles “aww how cute.” She gives him a kiss. “Now GO.” Dianna shouts while laughing. “Okay okay”. He says while getting up quickly. He gathers his bag and jogs to the door. “Oh! By the way!” he shouts. “There’s no coffee, I had the last cup. Okay bye, love you!”   
“Typical” Dianna says to herself smiling. She’s used to days were she has to go buy a coffee in the morning because winston is always up before her. To be honest she thinks he does it on purpose, just to get her out of the house when she’s off. As if she has no other reason to go out anywhere. Well suppose she doesn’t she thinks. She doesn’t have time to feel lonely in the house then.   
So Dianna heads upstairs and starts getting changed. After 20 minutes she’s all ready to go. The cat is fed , the door is locked and she’s now on her way to the local shop. It’s like a routine now for Dianna. Goes in, buys a coffee, buys some fruit and usually something she doesn’t need. This time though because it’s such good weather, she decides to walk 10 minutes to the supermarket. Going off from her routine she decides to just shop around for a bit in there. She’s no plans today or tonight anyway so no rush.   
Dianna is looking at magazines when she hears an awfully familiar voice coming from the aisle next to her. She decides to walk around to see if it’s who she thinks it is. She looks down the aisle and sees Chris and Amber disagreeing over some skirt. She approaches them from behind and taps Chris on the shoulder. He jumps. “What the.. Dianna! Oh my god hey!” He shouts in a high pitched tone and then proceeds to hug her. “Sorry Chris but I’d recognise that voice anywhere.” Dianna says and then adds “Hey Amber, how are you two?”   
Amber says “Great! Just shopping for clothes, which is a terrible idea. We’ve been here for like two hours. You think I’d learn from last time not to shop for clothes with Chris.” She laughs.   
“Hey! You know you’ll only get the best with me around. Don’t take advantage of my fashion tips okay.” Chris jokes back. Dianna laughs. It’s been months since she has seen the two but they haven’t changed one bit she thinks.   
“Soooooo, have you any plans tonight miss Dianna?” Chris asks. “‘Not at all Chris no” Dianna replies. “Just sitting in like every married couple does”. She jokes. They do go out, her and winston but just not enough for Dianna sometimes. She misses going to big cast parties and just having fun.   
“Awww too bad, Chris and I were heading to a karaoke bar tonight.” Amber says. She adds “we may as well live in it because we are in it every week.”   
“Oh that sounds like fun! I haven’t been to one since..” Dianna stops. Since being with Lea she means. Chris and Amber look at each other then look back at Dianna. “Hey maybe you should come. Would be good to get a proper catch up with you.” Chris says.   
Dianna wants to go so bad but at the same time she doesn’t want to be reminded of Lea in anyway. Although so many things remind her of Lea that it won’t make a difference right?   
“I’ll think about it” Dianna answers.   
“Okay well I’ll send you the address in case you decide to come.” Amber says.   
“Well I better go.” Dianna says. “I was only supposed to be out to get a coffee and now I’m going to end up buying too many things I don’t need if I don’t leave now”   
“Well maybe we will see you later!” Chris says and then him and Amber both hug Dianna and day their goodbyes. 

When Dianna gets back into her house, her phone beeps and she sees that it’s a message from Amber with the address of the bar. Maybe it won’t be such a bad idea she thinks to herself.   
It’s 5 o o’clock when Winston is coming through the door after work. Dianna just finished making them both dinner. Perfect timing she thinks to herself. She enjoys cooking for other people. She always cooked for Lea. Wait why is she thinking if Lea? Damn you Chris and Amber she thinks. Seeing them has just reminded her of the glee days , which remind her of Lea. There’s just no getting away from it. No wonder she hadn’t seen them two in months.   
Her and Winston both sit down and start eating while they discuss how their days both went. Dianna’s was pretty boring really, after she had got in from the shop she just sat and watched films all day. Then played with the cat abut , eventful. That’s one of the things she misses most about being with Lea. They always seemed to be doing something. They were always so adventurous and she always had so much fun. Sometimes she wishes she could go back to that time, even for just one day.   
“Hey I ran into Chris and Amber today. They invited me to a karaoke bar, you want to go with me?” Dianna asks. Winston smiles. “Yeah sure, sounds like it could be fun.” 

It’s 8pm and Dianna has just walked into the bar with Winston. It was quite a fancy bar actually, she thinks to herself. There are a lot of people in the bar and it takes Dianna a couple of minutes to see Amber and Chris. They are both up sitting at the bar. “Hey!” Dianna says while walking up to them. They both turn around. “Hey!” Chris and Amber say at the same time. “This must be Winston?” Chris asks. Dianna and Winston have been together for 2 years, married for 1. This is the first time chris has actually got to speak to him while Amber has met him a couple of times. “Yes I’m the famous Winston.” Winston says sarcastically.  
After ordering their drinks, the four of them go and sit in a booth in the corner of the bar. Dianna and Winston sit beside each other, their backs to the stage. While Chris and Amber sit opposite from them facing the stage. It’s annoying because sometimes Dianna just has an urge to see the singer so she has to turn right round to see them. They talk among themselves while multiple people get up singing songs in the background. Chris leans over to Dianna and says “the thing is, everyone that goes up and sings in this bar is always extremely talented. I’ve never seen a bad one.”   
“You put you and Ambers name for a song, didn’t you.” Dianna asks. “You know me so well.” Chris replies while smiling.   
Time passes and they are having a good laugh. We should do this more often Dianna thinks. It’s so nice to get out and talk to other people Winston then gets up and heads to the toilet. Just after Dianna and Amber were just laughing at something Chris said and then Dianna sees his face slowly change. “Ohh no” chris says while looking panicked. “Dianna”. He says slowly. “Don’t. Turn. Around.”   
Just as Dianna was about to turn to see what the hell Chris was talking about, she hears it. Her voice. Lea’s voice. Her beautiful voice. Dianna is staring at Chris, he’s right she really shouldn’t turn around. She feels so nervous too. From all times and bars to go to , it’s the one time she goes out and Lea is here too? Why!?  
Amber is giving Dianna a worried look Dianna then dares herself to look behind her. There she is she thinks, the one that got away. Lea is on stage with Darren singing This Time and she looks amazing. She’s in a long black dress that just clings into her in the right places. Her hair long and shiny. She looks amazing Dianna thinks. Lea hasn’t seen her yet. Maybe Dianna should leave before that happens actually. Now that Dianna has looked at Lea, she can’t take her eyes off her now. It’s been years and she’s finally got to see Lea, right in front of her eyes. She doesn’t want to look away in case she looks back and Lea is gone. But she has to now as Winston comes back with more drinks for them all. “Thanks” Dianna says. “Im just going to head to the toilet myself actually.” She gets up and tried to walk as fast as she can to the toilet before Lea sees her. Come to think of it she doesn’t hear them singing anymore. They must of finished and Lea could be anywhere now.  
She hear a voice behind he “Dianna?”   
Dianna stops right in front of the women’s toilets. Damn she thinks, almost made it. She slowly turns around and now she is facing Lea. Something she hasn’t done in a long time. They are standing a couple of metres apart and it still feels like Lea is too close to her. She can smell her perfume, her scent. It’s intoxicating.   
“I can’t believe your standing right in front of me, it’s.. been so long.” Lea says. Dianna still hasn’t said anything, she feels kind of speechless. Lea continues “is that your husband?”   
“Yes.” Dianna manages to get out. “He seems really nice.” Lea says quietly. “How have you been?” Lea asks.   
“I’ve been great, you?” Dianna answers. “Yeah I’m great too.” Lea says.   
This all feels too weird and too much for Dianna. It feels as if she can’t breathe. They didn’t end on the best terms and they haven’t spoke in years. Everything just feels awkward now, as if there is no words left to say anymore. It’s all in the past though Dianna thinks, everyone has just moved on. Although it’s Lea she thinks. Can you ever really move on from her? She’s never loved anyone as much as she loved Lea.   
“I’ve really missed you, would it be okay if.. I give you.. a hug?” Lea asks sounding unsure.   
“Um yeah it’s fine.” Dianna says.   
Lea steps closer and wraps her arms around Dianna, squeezing her tight. Dianna squeezes back. Lea feels amazing and warm in her arms, she always fitted perfectly. Dianna wish’s this hug would go on forever. Unfortunately it doesn’t asLea pulls back. “Would you mind if Darren and I joined you?”   
“Not at all.” 

Couple of hours later and everyone is feeling the effects of drinking too much alcohol. Dianna has gotten over the shock of seeing Lea but it’s crazy at the same time. She didn’t realise how much she’s actually missed her until now. They are dancing, having fun and sometimes she’s rubbing against Lea when they move and she can’t help feel something each time that happens. It’s electric: She tries to keep her eyes on Winston but when she looks at Lea she sees how much more better she is. Winston is an incredible husband but Lea is well.. Lea. He will never have a beautiful voice like Lea. He will never have her long shiny brown hair or her perfect scent. He will never hug as well as her or be as adventurous. At least he wants her though Dianna thinks, Lea didn’t want her. She looks away from Lea but finds her self looking back at her. I need to stop staring at her Dianna thinks. She looks over again and Lea catches her this time and she just smiles back. That one smile just makes Dianna come undone. She can’t cope with this now anymore, she needs to get out before Lea kills her right in front of her husband. She doesn’t want to fall to pieces, she just wants to stare at Lea, no questions asked. Still she has to leave.   
“Hey can we go? I’m starting to feel really sick.” Dianna says to Winston. “Yeah sure, I’ll go phone is a cab.” He says while walking on out of the bar. Dianna goes to follow him.   
“Your leaving?” Lea asks. “Yeah feel a bit sick.” Dianna answers. “Do you really though?” Lea asked , what’s that supposed to mean? Dianna thinks. Winston then comes back in. “Okay it’s on its way, we should wait outside.” He says.   
Dianna says her goodbyes to Amber, Darren and Chris. Lea is standing there. Dianna hugs her. “Bye Lea.”   
Lea looks a bit upset. “That’s it? After 3 years and I just get a bye see you later?” Lea says. That’s true Dianna thinks. If she walks out of the bar she might not see her again , but it’s for the best she thinks. “I’m sorry Lea I have to go.” Dianna says and heads out the door. She doesn’t turn to look back at Lea cause then she knows she will change her mind and exchange numbers or something. It’s the right thing to leave, letting Lea into her life now would make everything so complicated. There is so much history between them. It’s just best if she acted like she never seen her tonight. Although she will probably see her in her dreams tonight anyway.   
Whens Dianna gets into the cab , she leans her head against the window. “You okay?” asks Winston.   
“Yeah perfect.” Dianna replies.


	3. Free fallin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lea waits for Dianna the next morning at the coffee shop.

It’s 10:30am. It’s a Sunday and it’s the morning after the night out Dianna had. She still can’t believe she ran into Lea last night, so crazy. Also it’s half 10, she hasn’t slept in this late for years. When she was with Lea she would purposely lie in because without fail Lea would bring her breakfast in bed. They really did act like proper couple back in the day, the only thing was that it was in secret. Dianna has always wondered what would of happened if they both just came out together and told everyone. Today.. things could be different.   
Anyway Dianna tries to get rid of those thoughts, she shouldn’t even be thinking about Lea this much. But she is and she can’t help it, she just can’t get Lea off her mind. The only reason she got to sleep last night was because she had drink in her, if not she would have been up all night thinking of Lea. Thinking of what could have been. 

“I need to take my mind of this” Dianna says to herself. She grabs her car keys and heads to the door. She would usually walk to the coffee shop to get her usual morning coffee,but today she just can’t be bothered.   
She hops in the car and doesn’t even bother turning the radio on. She would only be in the car for about 5 minutes.   
She gets to the coffee shop and parks in a parking space near it. Grabbing her money, she gets out and heads inside. She walks up and orders a cappuccino, that’s her favourite. She just taps her fingers on the counter and then looks at her phone while waiting for her coffee to be made. It’s a nice day, I’ll drink it outside she thinks to herself.   
When Dianna gets her drink, she turns around and then she sees it. There she is once again, Lea. Just sitting there in the corner looking out the window. As if she’s waiting for someone.. wait. Is she waiting to find me? Dianna thinks. Dianna quickly heads to the door hoping Lea doesn’t see her but she does. Of course she does and why does she have to look so amazing right now? 

“Dianna!” Lea shouts. “Over here.” She continues. Dianna has one hand on her drink and the other in the door handle. Shit! So close.   
She turns away from the door and heads towards Lea. “Oh hey! Didn’t see you there.” Dianna lies.   
Lea laughs. “Yeah yeah, I’m sure you didn’t.”   
“I’ve somewhere to be.” Dianna lies, again.   
“No you don’t” Lea sighs.   
“Ha, what are you psychic or something?” Dianna says back, sarcastically.  
Lea replies “no. I know you have nowhere to be because Chris said that without fail you come to the coffee shop every morning. Usually around 10:00am and you always spend around 30 minutes sitting in it.”   
Dianna sniggers but Lea continues.  
“And yes I was here before 10 waiting for you and yes I’m still sitting here. I figured you’d be late since you were drinking last night. I didn’t want to miss you though so I waited because I believed you would show up eventually and now here you are.” 

Dianna thinks it’s quite cute how Lea has been waiting all this time for her. Just her. She feels so important right now. But if Lea is here that means she wants to talk about something. This could take a while Dianna thinks to herself.   
“Okay okay you got me there Lea.” Dianna says while sitting down.   
Lea smiles and Dianna smiles back.   
“Sooo why are you here waiting for me Lea?” Dianna asks.   
Lea takes a sip of her tea that she got topped up as her previous one got cold. Then she replies. “Well after seeing you last night.. I.. well I don’t want to lose contact with you again. I.. Ive really missed you Dianna.”   
Dianna has instantly got butterflies in her stomach, she feels so nervous talking to Lea and hearing Lea say things like that. It still feels so weird . It has been so long, too long.   
“I’ve missed you too Lea. It’s been so long. It would be a shame to lose contact again.”   
“It’s like fate has brought us together again for some reason” Lea says  
. Dianna looks shocked.   
“Just joking around Dianna.” Lea says and laughs.   
An hour passes by as Dianna and Lea catch up. Lea then looks at her watch. “Oh! I’m supposed to be meeting Darren in like an hour to rehearse some songs.” She then starts to get up.   
Dianna doesn’t want this moment to end. “Oh, that’s okay I’ve things to do too. Well, how about I give you a lift?” Dianna asks, hoping Lea will say yes just so she can spend more time with her.  
“That would be lovely thanks.” Lea replies. 

They both leave the coffee shop and get into Dianna’s car. Of course Lea has to go and turn the radio on, a habit she never lost. Dianna thinks while grinning.   
“Do you ever get into someone’s car and not turn on the radio Rachel? You know some people like silence.” Dianna says teasingly.   
“Nope! I NEED to hear music Dianna! I can’t sit in silence, music makes everything better.” Lea says while smiling back.   
Dianna just thinks of how cute Lea looks right now. No no don’t think that! Married remember!?  
Then with “perfect timing” and all that. The one that got away by Katy Perry comes on. Great Dianna thinks, this is way too relatable. Dianna tries her best to keep her feelings locked inside her. She doesn’t know if Lea has any idea what this song does to her. She’s always thought of her whenever this song plays. Dianna wants nothing more than to turn the song over but that would just give her away.   
Suddenly the song isn’t playing anymore because Lea has decided to turn the radio off completely. “Sorry, I can’t listen to that song.” Lea says and then she turns her head and looks out the window. Dianna looks at Lea shocked and she would look at her longer only, she has to keep her eyes on the road.   
Woah.. well .. that was weird! Dianna thinks. Lea is always so open and honest at least.   
Does that song make her think… of me? 

They arrive at Leas house after 5 minutes of silence which was really weird since Lea hates silence, and NEEDS to hear music. Lea seems a lot more quiet as she turns to say to Dianna “thanks for the lift.” She then goes to get out of the car.   
Dianna then grabs her hand. The moment just got really intense now.   
“Wait! Shouldn’t we like exchange numbers or something and like.. maybe meet up again next week?” Dianna asks, pleading nearly.   
“Oh, yes of course. Silly me. Here.” Lea says and then gives Dianna her number on a bit of paper.   
“Thanks Lea. See you soon.” Dianna says.   
“Yeah, can I have a hug before I go?” Lea asks.   
This takes Dianna by surprise. “Yes of course, hold on.”   
Dianna then gets out of the car and walks slowly towards Lea. She then wraps her arms around Lea, savouring this moment. She can feel Lea gripping tighter to her. Dianna feels like there is so much emotion in this one hug. It’s actually quite incredible and she doesn’t want to let go. 

Unfortunately though they have to part and then Lea is walking towards her house. “Bye” they both say. Dianna gets back into her car and suddenly feels lonely. Everytime Lea leaves her its like she’s lost a part of herself. She puts the thoughts to the back of her mind and drives off.

The next week they meet again at the coffee shop and talk about things in general. They also talk about their work and what they got up to after Glee finished. Dianna talked about the films she was in and Lea told her about her tour she is currently on with Darren. Lea then gives Dianna tickets and invites her to her and Darren’s concert which is that weekend.   
The week flys in, Dianna doesn’t know how because she’s been having a pretty boring time in her house lately and with anything to do with work. It’s as if she has no motivation, but she’s happy the weekend is here. She’s going to see Lea again but this time she will be singing and it will be amazing.  
Turns out Chris and Amber are going so Dianna decides to head along with them two. Dianna also offers to drive them both.   
They arrive on time and head inside to their seats.   
“Oooooh this will be great!” Chris announces, clapping excitedly at the same time.   
The show starts and Darren and Lea start singing together. They sound amazing Dianna thinks and she can’t help but watch Leas every move, she is just so talented. Amber then gets up to head to the toilet, saying something about not being able to hold it.   
Dianna doesn’t really know what she says because she’s in her own world , with her eyes fixated on Lea. 

“You still love her.” 

Hmmm what? Dianna says to herself, what did she just hear? 

“Excuse me?” Dianna asks. 

“Lea, your still in love with her.” Chris says calmly. 

“I’m not, I was just.. “ Dianna gets cut off.   
“Don’t try to deny it, we both know you do. I’m not blind and I’m not stupid. I realised right away the night you two reconnected. I know your husband was with you but I could see your eyes light up when you talked to Lea. Plus you watched her all night, kind of like what you’ve been doing tonight.” Chris says. 

Dianna really didn’t expect to hear that, it just came out of nowhere. She’s actually kind of speechless right now. She turns to Chris and goes to say something but before she can Amber returns from the toilet. Another time then Dianna thinks to herself. Chris just gives her a look of sympathy and then continues to watch the show. Dianna smiles sadly back and then does the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One again I do not own glee or anything. And I don’t know anyone that was part of it. This is just fiction.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 😊


	4. Falling To Pieces

It’s 10 o’clock on a sunny Saturday morning and Dianna is walking towards the coffee shop as she does every Saturday now since Lea came back into her life. They have been doing it for 3 months now. They have had the biggest catch ups. They have talked about anything and everything. Diannas marriage, Lea losing Cory, work, just their lives in general.   
When Dianna sees Lea through the window of the shop, she suddenly feels.. nervous?, why? They are just   
Having coffee as friends., why would she be nervous? Did she feel nervous last time? She can’t remember. Then again she kind of always felt nervous around Lea. Although, she thought that would have been gone by now. Maybe Chris’s words have just been stuck in her head for the last few months.   
“You still love her.”   
The past couple of months have just been so unexpected, she didn’t think she would see Lea ever again. She went 3 years without seeing her and now she sees her every Saturday morning. It’s because routine for her.. Not that she’s complaining anyway. Dianna knows too that these past couple of months have been the best she’s had in years. 

Dianna walks in and orders her usual, Cappuccino. She walks over to the table Lea is sitting at and sits across  
From her.   
“Hey” says Dianna. “Hi” Lea says back, “how’s you?”. “Oh I’m good thanks, bit tired this  
Morning but I’ll be fine, you?” Lea replies “yeah I’m okay, had trouble sleeping last night”  
“Oh, everything okay?” Dianna asks. “Yeah, was just thinking about a lot of things recently” Lea answers. “Nothing bad about me I hope?” Dianna jokes. Lea laughs “‘no no” she says. Lea then goes quiet and sips at her coffee. Dianna can’t help think that something is bothering Lea, but she doesn’t want to pressure her into telling her anything. She decides then to change the topic. “So interested in anyone lately?” She says. Dianna instantly regrets asking because for some reason she doesn’t want to know if someone else is getting to spend time with Lea. Someone that isn’t her.   
Dianna doesn’t know where all this is coming from, she’s just looking out for a friend, isn’t she? She doesn’t want Lea to get hurt. Even years ago when Lea called things off between them, it hurt Dianna so much, but she just wanted Lea to be happy. Dianna was just so in love with Lea back then,   
Maybe she still has some love for her..?   
“HELLO?” That snaps Dianna back to reality. “You okay?” Lea asks Dianna. “Yes sorry, was daydreaming there, what were you saying?”   
“I said yes I suppose there’s someone.. that has.. caught my eye recently” Lea says slowly. Lea is doing that small smile she always does when she has a lot more to say. Dianna loves it. When she hears that though, she is concentrating fully now. “There is?” She asks. “Yeah, but you can’t say a word to anyone please, you know them and I’ve been spending a lot of time with them recently.” She says” I think I might be falling for them actually” Lea continues. Falling for them!? Dianna thinks, who could Lea be falling for? I need more information. She’s too interested to let it go. “So what’s this person like then?” Dianna asks. “Ohh they are lovely!” Lea answers. “Great smile , amazing eyes, our voices blend perfectly when we sing and always has me laughing.” She adds. “What else?” Dianna asks curiously.   
“Hmm.. looks extremely cute with glasses and can be quite sarcastic at times. We have always been great friends and we have gotten closer again recently” Lea says. Dianna stops asking questions to think for a minute. This person kind of sounds like.. her? No no no that’s crazy! Lea stopped liking her years ago, plus she probably didn’t even love her the same way she did.. does? For Lea. So why would she love her now? No this can’t be happening right now Dianna thinks, all her feelings are coming back at once. She has a husband, she shouldn’t even care about any of this or how Lea feels… but she does.   
Lea snaps Dianna back into reality again. “Dianna seriously you need to go take a nap after this, you keep zoning out , you must be tired.” “sorry, I’m fine Lea” Dianna says. Lea looks suspiciously at her but continues to get back to what she was talking about anyway. She says “I asked if you wanted to know who it is, I trust you to keep it secret.” Oh no Dianna thinks, this is it. Suddenly she feels excited, scared, nervous and hopeful all at the same time. Her body hasn’t felt like this in years. Lea has always made her body go through an emotional rollercoaster and Dianna has always loved the thrill of it all.   
Dianna comes out of her thoughts before Lea does it for her again. “Of course Lea, you can trust me with anything.” “Okay” Lea says. Dianna’s hands are sweating, she has a husband and she loves him, but God for some reason she just wants Lea to say that she is that person. She wants it so bad. She knows deep down she has always loved Lea, she can’t help it. Dianna doesn’t even know what she will say back or how to react. All she knows is that she wants to finally hear them words from Lea. ‘I love you’. Hearing them come from Leas mouth is what she has waited years for. Lea just has an effect over her that no one else does.   
“Darren”   
“What?” Dianna asks as if she didn’t hear the name right. “Darren, the person is Darren.” Lea says.   
“Darren!?” Dianna asks, a bit louder this time. “Yes Dianna. Darren, as in our friend, our glee cast member.” Lea says back, smiling.   
How am I not dead? Dianna thinks, because she is pretty sure her heart has just stopped. “But .. how.. when..? “ she tries to ask. She just can’t form words right now, her heart is breaking.   
“Yeah ever since we started touring together , we had been hanging out as well as friends. Going out for food, you know stuff like that” Lea says while smiling. She continues “lately I just started feeling things when he is around and I’m thinking, well hoping that it’s mutual.”   
Dianna just wants this conversation to be over, so she can leave. Go home and watch a romcom while eating ice cream. Isn’t that what everyone does when they feel like this? She just feels stupid now too, of course it isn’t her Lea was talking about! For starters, Lea is straight. Plus, they had there thing back then and it’s well truly over now. It clearly was just a phase for Lea then at the time, ‘a fling’. Lea had her experiment then moved on as if that was the normal thing to do. No hard feelings and all that.   
Dianna then rises from her seat while looking at her watch. “Well I’m really happy for you Lea, I hope it works out. I’ve got to run though, forgot I’m picking my mum up today from my granny’s house so gotta go.” She says quickly while gathering her things at the same time. Lea seems surprised at this. “Oh you’ve to leave now?” She asks. Dianna can see the confusion in Leas eyes. Her deep brown eyes. Dianna has to look away before she gets lost in them.   
“Yes sorry Lea, we can meet up again soon okay?” Then Dianna is gone. She’s never left a coffee shop so quickly before. She usually sits for ages enjoying the smell of coffee granules and just relaxing. Now she won’t ever enjoy the smell of coffee as she will be reminded of this moment.   
The moment of falling in love all over again then falling to pieces the next. 

Two months.. Two months since Dianna has seen Lea. She got a few messages from her asking to meet up, but she just replied saying she was too busy at the minute. She ignored some of the phone calls and got Chris or Amber to make excuses for her. Plus Lea and Darren have now gotten together so that just confirms to Dianna that Lea must not feel anything for her anymore. It just hurts to think of Lea right now, seeing her would be even worse. She does really miss her though but the thought of seeing Lea with Darren just kills her. 

Dianna is suddenly taken away from her thoughts as there is a knock on the door. She has an idea who it will be. Ever since Chris found out Dianna was still in love with Lea, him and Dianna started hanging out. She likes having Chris around, he understands what she’s going through. She heads to the door and her thoughts are right as Chris stands in front of her when she opens it.   
“Dianna” Chris says calmly.   
“Chris, come on in” Dianna replies.   
Dianna really can’t be bothered hanging this conversation but she has to sooner or later, may as well be now. They both walk into the kitchen and Dianna starts on making them both tea. Chris starts. “Look Dianna, I know your hurting but you can’t avoid her forever. She’s wondering what’s going on. I can only cover you for so long,, it’s Lea. She’s starting to get suspicious.”   
“I know Chris but it’s just so complicated!” Dianna says, feeling her walls breaking down already. “I love Winston so so much but… it’s Lea .. you know.” Dianna says quietly.”And now she’s with Darren and they are going to be perfect together.. then.. they will fall in love .. and .. She can feel the tears coming on. She can’t even finish her sentence.   
Chris quickly rises from his seat and hugs Dianna. “I know I know, it’s a mess right now but we will figure away to get you through this okay? Like you said, you love Winston, we just need to get you over these feelings for Lea. It won’t be easy but we will get past this.”   
Chris continues, “first you need to try and start seeing Lea as a friend, don’t avoid her, that will make things worse. Just hang out, not too much , once a week like you had been doing, do things you would when your with me. Spend more time with Winston too, if you start to pull away from him then you will be looking for things in Lea. Things he can give you. He is your husband remember. I always remember you saying that you always just wanted Lea to be happy, well maybe if you see her with Darren.” He pauses and adds. “Yes that will be hard at first but if you see that he makes her happy then that might help you let it go. I mean you managed to goes years without talking to her, this will be the same expect you’ve actually got her in your life. If you ask me, that’s a better deal than what it was the first time round.”   
Dianna has finally stopped crying, listening to Chris talk has really helped her. 

The next day Dianna gets the courage and picks up her phone, deciding to text Lea, asking if she wants to do anything later that day. Dianna gets butterflies in her stomach when she hears her phone ping just a minute later. It’s Lea of course and she replied asking if Dianna wanted to go to dinner along with her and Darren, and to bring Winston along.   
Great, Dianna thinks. It’s hard enough going to be around Lea but now that Darren will be there too and Winston! But like Chris said, she has to face this head on or she will never get over it. After a few minutes of debating, Dianna finally replies that her and Winston will meet them both later. 

It’s just after 6 o’clock and Dianna said they would meet Lea at the restaurant at half 6. Dianna is just finishing up her make up and Winston walks in.   
“Hey, you look amazing tonight.” Winston says. Dianna feels a bit weird around him lately since she’s been having all these feelings for Lea. She definitely feels guilt, even though she hasn’t done anything but she shouldn’t be having these thoughts while she’s married. Dianna fights her inner battle though and puts on a brave face. “Why thank you, don’t I every night?” She says back teasingly.   
“Yes, all day everyday” Winston replies while holding out his hand. “Well, lets go to dinner.”   
“Such a gentleman.” Dianna replies, holding a small smile. 

They arrive at the restaurant a couple of minutes before half 6 and they see Darren and Lea already at the table. Although Dianna is having so much pain right now looking at Lea laughing with Darren, she has to admit that they are a really good looking couple. To be fair, it was only a matter of time before Lea got with someone again, she is beautiful after all.   
“Hey guys! Looking amazing Dianna and Winston nice to see you again!” Darren says.   
“Hey Darren”. Dianna says, then she looks over at Lea and Lea is staring back smiling. It’s like they are in that zone, where everyone else is invisible to them. It reminds Dianna of years ago, when her and Lea zones people out all the time. This moment however gets interrupted by the waiter coming over.  
They all order there drinks and make conversation. Winston and Darren seemed to have hit it off months ago and Dianna can see how much they have actually bonded. Typical men she thinks, they get on with people so easily. Chris was right though, they doesn’t seem as bad as she thought it would be. Darren and Lea have so much in common, it’s easy to see how well they get along. Her and Lea have more in common though, so why is she sitting there with him and not me? Dianna thinks. This is when Dianna decides to go outside and take a breather. She’s starting to overthink her thoughts again and it’s suffocating her.   
“Hey, I’m just going to the smoking area for a few minutes. I’ll be right back.” Dianna announces.   
Lea shifts in her seat. “Hey sure I’ll come with you.”   
No no no no Dianna thinks, why did she have to follow me?   
“Okay, great.” Dianna says quickly. 

Lea and Dianna are both sitting in the smoking area, there were two other girls smoking but now they have left. That just leaves Lea and Dianna, no one else. Lea is smoking and the night sky just hits her perfectly, she looks amazing and Dianna can’t stop staring.   
Lea then turns her head and catches Dianna staring. She smiles and is she blushing!? Dianna thinks.   
Lea places her hand on Dianna’s arm. Dianna immediately feels tingles in the spot Leas hand is at. She can’t think anything of this, friends touch each other all the time.  
“I don’t know about you Dianna but these two months have really dragged in for me. Plus, I.. kind of missed you.” Lea confesses.   
Dianna smiles sadly, Lea doesn’t miss her the way she wants her to. She obviously just misses her as a friend, she’s with Darren now. That’s all the confirmation she needs to know that Lea isn’t interested in her anymore.   
“Lea.. do you ever think about.. what could have been.. if we hadnt..?” Dianna asks nervously but doesn’t get to finish as Lea interrupts her. “Yeah.” She laughs sarcastically. “All the time, actually.”   
Dianna just stares at Lea but doesn’t say anything. She doesn’t even know why she asked the question. Maybe she just wants to know if Lea feels the same things she feels.   
“But I mean it’s for the best. You love Winston, I love Darren. We both are in each other’s lives again and it’s been amazing. We might not have all this if it went the other way you know?” Lea smiles a sad smile. Dianna smiles back and then she catches on to all of what Lea said.   
“Wait.. you love Darren?” Dianna asks.   
“Well yeah I think so and he has been my best friend for years. I’m pretty sure he feels the same.” Lea answers back. Dianna tries her best to not feel hurt. Of course Lea would fall in love with Darren, he’s perfect for her. He’s what Lea wants and deserves. Dianna isn’t. Sometimes Dianna wonders if getting married was the right thing. She always visioned marrying Lea but then Lea broke her heart. She didn’t think if she seen her again that all the love would come back, and stronger too.   
Lea is giving her a look as if she can she the pain in her eyes.   
Suddenly Darren comes out. “Hey ladies, everything alright? Yous have been out here a while, I’m sure yous are freezing.” He says while taking his coat off and putting it around Lea.   
Lea then gets up and gives him a kiss. “Hey.. yeah we were just heading back in actually.”   
Dianna sits there and watches them. “Oh I’ll be another few minutes, I’ll see yous in there.” Dianna says.   
Darren and Lea walk towards the door to head back inside, Lea then turns back to look at Dianna. There’s a look between the both of them as to say “we will continue this conversation later.” 

“Well, this was a stupid idea.” Dianna says to herself as she slowly gets up to head back in and pretend everything is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything to do with glee or know the people in real life


End file.
